<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okay by Phoenix974</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577964">Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix974/pseuds/Phoenix974'>Phoenix974</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Mac [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, Autism, Autistic Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack is a good dad, James MacGyver's A+ parenting, Meltdown, Military, army days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix974/pseuds/Phoenix974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Mac has a meltdown, Jack and Mac talk about it, and Jack makes sure Mac is okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Mac [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of part 2 of Meltdown. You can read it on its own, but it might make more sense if you read meltdown first. </p><p>While usually an Autism Spectrum Disorder disqualifies a person from serving in the military, sometimes medical waivers are granted. For the sake of the story, Mac has been granted a waiver, so his superiors know about his neurodiversity, but he hasn’t told anyone else (aside from Jack, obviously).</p><p>Also, there is brief nonsexual partial nudity. (Mac takes his shirt off so Jack can check for injuries.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day when Mac wakes up, he temporarily forgets about his meltdown. Of course, that doesn’t last long because he still isn’t feeling 100%, and Jack is standing over him with a disappointed parent look. This is how Mac knows he is in trouble. He briefly considers the irony that what one father hated just made the other love him more. Because, if he’s being honest with himself, Mac thinks of Jack as a dad, but that’s okay because Jack considers Mac his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he is in for another installment of the ‘Tell Me When You’re Hurt’ lecture, specifically, the ‘Just ‘Cause It’s in Your Head Doesn’t Mean It’s Less Real’ lecture. It isn’t the first time Mac has been lectured about hiding injury, and it likely won’t be the last. He doesn’t mean to, it just kind of happens. And besides, a meltdown isn’t an injury, so Jack shouldn’t be mad, Mac thinks. He knows that it’s best just to get it over with, though, so Mac sits up. Jack takes a seat on the bunk across from Mac so that they are facing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac,” Jack says, preparing to begin his lecture. Mac just continues staring at Jack’s boots. Jack isn’t sure if this is some sort of aftereffect of the meltdown or if Mac finally feels guilty. Jack figures that he can safely assume that it is the former. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid,” Jack tries again, trying to get Mac’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Mac says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re listening. Good. We have a lot to talk about. I’m disappointed, Mac. I thought we were passed you hiding injuries from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mac signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay, so not exactly verbal this morning,’ Jack thinks. “What do you mean by no, bud? You can’t mean that you didn’t hide it because you certainly tried to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mac replies, still signing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about this. Just because you weren’t shot or stabbed or whatever doesn’t mean that you aren’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t injured.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not have been injured, but you were hurting, and we talked about this. The rule was that you would tell me if you were hurting. That includes obvious and less apparent pain. Just because you weren’t bleeding didn’t mean that you didn’t need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t. I would’ve been fine on my own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you would have,” Jack starts before being interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done it before,” Mac says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mac,” Jack says, surprised that Mac seems to be able to talk now. “Just because you’ve done it before doesn’t mean that you should have to do it again. You could’ve told me before it got bad, and then I could have helped you calm down before you went into a meltdown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just go for a run?” Mac says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Surly teenager mode: activated,’ Jack thinks. “You can, but I want to look at your arms first. You were scratching yourself, and I want to make sure you're okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mac says. He knows it’s easiest just to let Jack, but he just wants to go for a run to clear his mind. At Jack’s look, Mac says, “Fine. You can check after I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac. It’s either I look at your arms now, or we go to medical, where you will have to explain why you have self-inflicted injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not exactly injuries, though. Is it? It’s just a few scratches. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mac decides that he should just make a run for it. He gets about three feet from where he was sitting before Jack grabs him. Mac can’t help flinching as Jack’s hands touch his skin. Between sensory issues and a bad father, he isn’t exactly the most comfortable with people touching him. He hopes that Jack didn’t notice, but Jack sees everything when it comes to Mac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to take a look. I won’t even touch them if you don’t want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac knows there is nothing more he can do, so he concedes. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take off your shirt? I want to make sure you didn’t do anything before I got there. Besides, it’ll be easier than pushing up your sleeves and holding them there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I leave it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac, it’s this or medical, where you’ll have to take off all your clothes. You’ve had your shirt off in front of me before. Why is this any different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it’ll be fine. Do you need help, or can you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Mac says as he pulls his shirt off. Jack immediately notices why Mac wanted to keep his shirt on. The already scrawny kid seems to have lost even more weight. Jack can now see his ribs, but Jack is glad to see that there are no cuts, scratches, or bruises on the younger man’s torso. “See, Jack. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s debatable, hoss. But your arms look fine. I think they’ll heal just fine on their own. Just give ‘em a couple of days. Do we need to talk about the fact that you seem to have lost weight, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, I’m fine. I just haven’t been very hungry recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have an eating disorder if that’s what you’re implying. I’m fine. I’m pretty sure I still have an acceptable BMI.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you’re sure. But you know if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Jack. You tell me practically every day.” Mac says, some of his usual snark returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, kid. You can go for a run now. Thanks for letting me make sure that you’re okay. Do you want me to run with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, but if you want to, that would be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race you to the track, then!” Jack says as he sprints out of their tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure Jack can be a bit overbearing at times, but Mac is glad that, for once in his life, someone cares. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize, I don't think this is as good as Meltdown. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>